Understand
by shadowkat18
Summary: Five years after the events of Gone, Amon is thinking in the middle of the night. Chances of understanding are right at his doorstep, its up to him to set things right again


**Understand**

_Amon ran through a dark alley, following a dark figure while he was holding his gun on his hand. The person he was following turned around every corner they went through, getting away as fast as it could be. Amon didnt understand why he was chasing it, but deep inside of he felt the need of going after it._

_Finally the figure stopped in a dead end of and alley, so it turned around to face its pursuer. Amon stopped too, but still he couldnt see the persons face. He lifted his gun towards the figure and shot it twice. The figure fell backwards, with its face looking at the sky._

_Amon approached the body that was lying on the ground. He held it against the light and horrified, looked at the lifeless face that was staring at him: it was Robin._

Amon sat up on his bed, his heart beating fast and sweat all over his face. He dried it with his hand, thinking about the nightmare. It was the same nightmare that has been haunting him for the past three months.

_Every time I fall down my face _

_I see the one who bore all my shame_

Five years ago Robin had left him, went to Italy after she found out that he was cheating her with Touko. All the letters he had sent her in the first two months returned unopened and unanswered. Solomon sent a replacement six months after she left, a young seventeen-year-old wind-craft user named Shaun. Soon all the team accepted him, after they received the explanation that Robin had left for a family matter.

Of course, the kid was partnered with Amon, but he treated him more like a burden than like a partner, realizing that deep inside he was comparing him with his loved fire-witch. Shaun soon got used to that and learned not to take Amons silences and cold glares very personally.

Amon used his contact in Headquarters to keep an eye on Robin. He learned that Juliano was very ill, apparently he had cancer. The last report of his contact told him that Juliano was dying on a retirement clinic in Milan and that Robin stood there by her side, day and night. That has been three months ago, the same time that his nightmare began.

_To know that you are everything I need you to be_

_You are my ever-present help in time of need._

Any psychologist would have told Amon that the dreams represented his fear of loosing Robin for good. God, even he could tell that. After all this years, he had tried to start over with Touko, but soon she realized that his mind was farer than usual, so she cut the relationship. After that, Amon realized that for a moment of foolishness he had lost what he loved the most in his life.

_Maybe I should get some sleeping pills or anything to stop these dreams._ He thought, as he walked to the kitchen and filled a glass with water. He walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. He drank from the glass, staring into the blackness of the room. He stood there for 20 minutes, lost in his thoughts when he heard someone knocking at the door.

_I know you understand it all_

_So why dont I get back on my feet again?_

_I know you understand it all_

_So why dont I get back on my feet again?_

Amon swore deep inside of him. _Who the hell could be at 3 a.m? _he walked towards the door, expecting to see Nagira at his doorstep. God knew his brother liked to bother him for the most stupid reasons. Last time this happened, he ended walking through the city sewers looking for the missing child of a Seed.

He swung the door open and his eyes widened when he saw Robin standing at his door.

"Robin…" He began.

_Every pain I feel inside my heart_

_It takes a faith I know I cant depart_

_To know that you hear every cry I raise to you_

_Bringing thoughts of hope_

_The words I bring I know are few_

That was all he could say, because as soon as he opened the door, she launched herself at him to hug him and began to cry without control. Amon felt that his arms fell around her sobbing form, wondering whether this was real or that the past five years of longing had finally gotten him nuts. Soon he realized that this was real, because he felt her tears run down his bare chest. He pulled her out of the embrace and looked into the green orbs he had dreamed about for so long. He face was a little rounder, not looking as a 15 year old kid, but as a full grown woman, hardened by the suffering of having the only relative she had left ill.

"Wanna come in?" He said.

Robin nodded and she walked into the dark living room. She sat down on the couch Amon pointed for her and looked into her pocket for a handkerchief to dry her tears. Amon stared at her for a moment, admiring of how much she had grown.

She no longer wore that black dress, she now dressed as a girl her age. She was wearing a black knee-length skirt and a gray blouse. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail, but still some locks of hair fell down her face. He sat in front of her, in the coffee table.

She was looking down, obviously embarrassed for her actions from before. Amon took her from her chin and lifted her face to look at him.

"You dont have to be ashamed. I am the one who should be apologizing to you. You have no idea how much I regret hurting you"

Robin shook her head in midst her tears

"Its ok. I forgave you long ago. I wanted to come back and tell you so, but I couldnt"

"I know. How is Juliano?"

Robin began to cry again, as she remembered about her grandfather.

"He died four weeks ago. He died in his sleep. I realized that I needed to see you, before anything happen to you. I already lost the only family I had left and I couldnt go on before getting things straight between us."

"I havent stopped thinking about you since you left. Why did you returned my letters?"

"I was still hurt. When I wanted to talk to you again, I couldnt remember the address. Im sorry. I thought of you too, a lot"

_I know you understand it all_

_So why dont I get back on my feet again?_

_I know you understand it all_

_So why dont I get back on my feet again?_

Her statement made up his mind. He grabbed her face and kissed her. It was a kiss that held five years of wait, five years of sorrow. Robin lifted her arm and put them around his neck to hold him closer to her. A few moments later Amon broke the kiss.

"Never say that you are alone. I am here with you, no matter what"

"You have no idea how much I have missed you."

"I missed you too, more than you could ever imagine. Now that you are here I need to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"Would you marry me?"

Robins eyes grew wide, as her smile did the same. With her eyes filled with tears, she nodded as her sole response.

_You hear me when I call _

_You are there when I fall_

_You hear me when I call_

_I know you understand it all_

_So why dont I get back on my feet again?_

……………………………………..

TaDa!! I know that is too fluffy, but I am tired of writing sad stories, so I decided to do a romantic, fluffy one for a change. The song is "Understand" by Jeremy Camp. Awesome singer!! Awesome song!! If you guys want it, just e-mail me to know what you thing about it!!!


End file.
